A Little Gamble
by UnwarierTitan789
Summary: Humphrey is living peacefully with Kate, but when a devious pack of wolves appear, he'll have to make a little gamble, but what will he gamble with, what would he win, and what would he lose? What indeed. Hope you enjoy, merry christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Life or Death

Humphrey

I felt warmth against my closed eyes, forcing me awake. I shot up off the ground, feeling refreshed and renewed and prepared to seize the day. Looking around I found not only my wonderful mate, Kate and my amazing daughter Mina as well. Both looked equally beautiful while they lied there, sleeping silently. I was worried though, our relationship had been strained because of our difference in ranks. Being an Omega, I stayed alone at home, watching over Mina, who had just turned 8 months old yesterday. She was intelligent for her age. She could understand conversations on a deeper psychological level, and possessed a wide vocabulary, which was okay with Kate, but she did all the work, putting her under a lot of stress and pressure. She got very little sleep and was grumpy and angry all the time and as a result we got in to a bunch of pointless arguments, but I can't really blame her.  
I sat up, a yawn escaping me as I stretched my tired and stiff muscles. I looked once to each of them before stepping outside. It was such a lovely day outside, the grass was a flourishing green, and it was teeming with flowers that fed off the bright sun's radiant energy. The sky was equally pretty with only a few clouds lingering around the sun. All of this combined produced the perfect setting.  
I felt the sudden urge to take a short walk, it would be quick. I would walk down to the forest edge and be back long before Mina and Kate wake up, so I took off, headed out to the forest edge. My legs at first, were as expected, limp and tired, but after the first few steps, they were revived and began working normally. The warmth of the sun and cool breeze of the wind ruffling my fur felt amazing, there were few feelings that could match it. The silence was peaceful and enlightening, it was so enjoyable.  
However, upon reaching my destination, I found a small, white wolfess sitting upon a ledge, looking out over the horizon. She noticed me before I could address her and leapt down to meet me, her mood cheerful but shy, just like always.  
"Good morning Humphrey." she greeted, warmly, as if she were my own sister.  
"Good morning Lilly..." I replied with equal enthusiasm. Lilly and I were close and really good friends, but not as close as I was with Kate. "Sleep well?"  
She yawned and started following me back to the pack. "Not really, it's harder to sleep with Garth's snoring, but I still wouldn't trade him for anything or anyone." She answered. I could not contain my laughter, and a chuckle escaped me.  
"I don't ever hear Kate complaining, so I have no idea..."  
She looked up to the sky, her eyes full of curiosity.  
"Humphrey? Are you...Happy with your life?" She asked, coming to a complete stop.  
I faced her, stopping myself to level with her. "Well, I wish Kate wasn't always under so much pressure, but there's nothing I can do."  
She nodded, listening attentively.  
"You know, you could just train to become an Alpha." She suggested. It was a good idea in theory, and her help was appreciated but...  
"I'm just not cut out to be an alpha." I replied with a soft and silent tone, as not to allow anyone access to such facts, even if it was obvious.  
She again nodded and once more began heading home.  
"Well...Neither am I but Garth is giving me lessons." She answered back, her point only sharpening.  
We parted ways, having reached my den.  
"Later Lilly, I'll see ya later."  
I turned, stepping into my home, where I expected to find my family lying asleep in the corner, but there was only emptiness.  
I searched around the den, searching for them but there was nothing...nothing but a trail of blood that left me with a haunting conclusion-"they've been wolf napped."


	2. Chapter 2

Little Gamble 2

Humphrey

The impact of the realization that Kate and Mina had been kidnapped was sinking and concerning.  
I turned, running outside to find not only a hoard of wolves, but Lilly standing there beaten, facing down a single wolf. This wolf had brown fur, and was a massive male, an alpha no doubt, but why would an Alpha attack an Omega? There were plenty of reasons, but it wasn't ethical, it wasn't right.  
I stepped in front of the wolf, taking a blow for Lilly.  
She looked surprised, but even more furious.  
"Humphrey!" She screamed. "What are you doing?" I can only imagine that this was what she said, as my ears were ringing.  
"I won't standby while they pick on not only a fellow Omega, but my best friend as well." I growled, facing them. I did not normally enjoy violence, not only because it was wrong, but also because I couldn't fight, but something told me that these wolves weren't here to chat.  
However, I soon found the motivation I was lacking, a hint of yellow out of the corner of my eye captured my attention. When I glanced over it again, I found Kate, and Mina, now I was furious, and ready to kick some tail.

Kate

I looked up, having noticed the commotion ahead of the hoard. A lone wolf with grey fur stood in front of my sister, bearing his fangs. I looked closer, trying to make out more of the wolf's features. Shockingly enough, it was Humphrey.

"Humphrey!" I shouted, but he was too busy getting himself beaten up to hear me.  
"Listen, it's a-." One of the wolves clamped their paw over my mouth, silencing me before I could utter another word.  
I struggled to break his grip, but it only grew tighter. However, I was no newborn, I could handle this.  
I kicked the wolf in the gut, Throwing Mina on my back as I sprinted towards him.  
"Humphrey!" I screamed.  
Their ranks split as I fought my way to the front. I reached out to him, having reached the front of the crowd, but I felt only an instance of pain before we made contact.

Humphrey

Everyone froze in their place, watching Kate stagger forward a few more feet. As opposed to others, I was unsure of what had just occurred, I was conflicted by anger and sorrow. She staggered forward a few steps, blood dripping from her body, as she trembled with pain. Mina slumped off of her body, falling unconsciously to the ground. Kate looked to me with fading eyes, and the seriousness sunk in as I leapt towards her, catching her before she could hit the ground. I held her close, listening carefully to any words she might speak.  
"K-Kate?" I whimpered, gazing into her half dead eyes with blurry and teary vision.  
"H-Hum-phrey?" She whispered with a raspy voice.  
The pain I felt grew greater with each syllable. "I-love y-you." She uttered.  
I felt the tears sting my eyes as I begged her not to die, to save her strength, but perhaps she knew she could not avoid death, as I already knew, but refused to admit. "Please..." I muttered. "Please don't die Kate...I...I can't live without you!"  
She smiled and opened her mouth to continue. "Take...C-care of Mina." These words hurt more than anything I'd ever heard. "I'll be waiting for the two of you."  
Upon those words, she died. In my arms, my blood stained arms. I set her down gently and checked her to be sure, as I was not willing to accept this. It was painful, very painful. Limp, cold, no pulse or heartbeat, there was no doubt that my mate, my childhood friend, my one and only love, was dead.  
I looked around, wiping away the endless tears as I sorrow consumed me. Still, those wolves wore the same, evil smile. I looked to Lilly, unable to control myself as I sobbed loudly. I could no longer remain silent and my sobs grew so loud it destroyed my voice. I hunched over her body, mourning her death. For some reason, I prayed for her to awaken and be alright, that by some miracle she would wake up, and I could hold her tight and never let go.  
Reality and fate had different plans, as such would not occur.  
My sorrow rendered me immobile as I continued to cry aloud next to her corpse, what was I to do? I looked to Mina and stood up. With teary eyes I made my way towards her. Any and all thoughts were absent in this time of crushing despair.  
However, just as I reached her, I felt something sharp pierce my belly, scratching the skin and tearing it asunder.  
I collapsed, still crying as I watched them drag Mina and Lilly away from the cold hard ground.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED NOT ONLY THE CHAPTER, BUT YOUR CHRISTMAS AS WELL.  
HAVE A GOOD ONE,  
TITAN OUT.


	3. Chapter 3

A Little Gamble 3 I awoke, my eyes still adjusting to the lack of light. Though my vision was absent I still felt all that was around me. Though my vision was absent I still felt all that was around me. The dark moist, cave that I now lie in left a creepy feeling that kept my body trembling with fear. I searched around for anything recognizable yet nothing caught my eye. As I turned, a voice spoke out to me. "So you're awake." It whispered, intensified by the echoes of the den, such only made the fear in my heart grow. I turned, facing the voice wondering who it may have belonged to. A large brown wolf stood over me, grinning evilly. My heart began to race as I looked into her devilish eyes. "W-who are you?" I whimpered, my voice shivering as violently as my body. The wolf leaned in closer wrapping it's tail around my neck. "My name is Aryann...and don't worry, I've been instructed not to kill you, but they said nothing about injuries." I felt myself growing weaker with fear as her tail tightened around my neck ever so slightly. Her eyes and voice were so deep and dark it was like looking into an endless abyss. I cowered before this wolf, fearful of her, afraid or my life, so scared in fact, that I was completely oblivious to the commotion outside. However, she was not as oblivious, and grabbed me as she ran outside. There, I found my father standing, tall, growling angrily. Never had it seen such anger from him, in fact he never got angry. The wolf in front stood before my father, grinning evilly. "How bout a deal?" He asked with a smirk. "For every wolf of mine, we let one of your pack go..." That seemed to cheer father up a little, brightening his spirits. "But every time you are knocked unconscious we shall kill one." His face grew pale and he seemed to weaken. Humphrey "Is this a game to you?" I growled, disgusted by this wolf's humor. "To gamble not with food or territory...But the lives of others?" The wolf turned, simply nodding as he laughed silently amongst himself. "Shall we proceed." I wanted to decline, with all of my heart, take my daughter, my friends, my pack and leave, but it did not appear as though I had a choice. I sighed, giving him a nod, knowing full well, that a lot of my fellow wolves were about to die, as I was no fighter. However, what was to happen if I didn't fight. I was to scared to think about it. So I readied and was instantly attacked. Something about it felt familiar, and I could easily predict his moves, allowing for a swift knockout. He was down, but not out. Acting on purely instinct, I finished him by slitting his throat, an action I would never consciously perform. As promised, they released one of mine, Hutch, whom I demanded return home. He did not object, he only quickened his pace. I then turned my attention to the next wolf I was to fight. He took his time, faster and more patient than the last, but no different, his blood stained my paws just as the last. It was strange, I was fighting well and was unscathed. It was like I was a trained alpha, but I had not received any training, so how? I pushed the question back when I was attacked, my flawless streak would stop her, as the wolf struck my side, inflicting an extremely painful wound. However, I retaliated, responding with my own aggressive offense, that ultimately ended him. That was three, three out of twenty. I had much to go, and I was already in great pain, I wasn't sure of my strength and feared for their lives. 3 hours Later... I was exhausted and wasn't sure how I was still standing, but I had yet to fall unconscious. It was shocking really, possessing a skill I was unaware of. However, I was growing tired and had received many wounds. All that was left was Lilly and Mina, but could I survive the next two wolves? I had to, for their sake. I wiped the blood off my muzzle and stood up, prepared to fight. As weak a my body was, I forced it onward, working against the pain. As the blood dripped from my muzzle and my wounds, I watched with tired, weary eyes the wolves ahead of me, I could not lose here. The attack begun, both at once. I hesitated, unprepared for such, a costly mistake. Both knocked me to the ground and cut open my sides, causing me to cry out in pain as I squirmed around on the ground. I couldn't hold on any longer. My body was tired and torn. It turned against me, betraying me as it no longer responded, and this I fell unconscious.


End file.
